A Pureblood's Heart
by Ren-sama23
Summary: "Kaname… you should be careful who you give your heart to… because once you've given it to someone else, there's no getting it back..." Kaname had never really known what it really meant… at least until that night. KaZe.


**Ren-sama's Note:**

 **Hello there, everyone~! I have another ONE-SHOT KaZe fan fict here! I hope you enjoy this~!**

 **Warning: YAOI. And also, they are both still basically children here so please don't take that against me. If you're bothered about it, then please discontinue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: VK isn't mine.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

" _Kaname… you should be careful who you give your heart to… because once you've given it to someone else, there's no getting it back..."_

His mother would always tell him the same line over and over again every night before he slept. He often heard it to the point where he could recite it even when he's asleep. And yet, _and yet,_ he had never really known what it really meant… at least until that night.

He was but a child in his early teenage years – twelve or thirteen maybe. His soft and silky brunette locks swayed together with the cold night wind as he strolled the snowy path towards the abandoned park. Flakes of snow fell down his hair and clothes in much idleness. Winter nights were the only time he could go out of the Kuran mansion freely and take a walk with leisure. It was because there were scarce people on the road during winter, especially during the night. The roads were also blanketed by an almost bluish-white snow, making the whole surrounding look serene and peaceful.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at his reflection in the window glass of a nearby shop – pale and beautiful. His sharp chocolate eyes looked more crimson-like during the night. The small trench coat he was wearing made him even more handsome.

It usually took him a mere minute to get to the park from the Kuran mansion. He would often see children playing in the park during the day from his bedroom's window. He would hear their cheerful voices and laughter resonating inside his very room and he would always be tempted to watch. However, he could not bring himself to do so. He felt that if he ever saw those innocent children playing without a care in the world, he would also feel the impulse go to out and join them even though he knew he shouldn't.

It's not because he had strict parents, although that was also a factor. It's also not because he was too stuck-up to play with commoners.

 _It's because he's a vampire._

He was reminded over and over again by his parents that he should never go out and play with those human children, even during the day. He was still young and had lesser control over his thirst than adult purebloods. There was always the danger of his thirst getting the best of him especially if he's surrounded by such pure and innocent bloods. And if that did happen, his strict parents would be the least of his concern.

Thus, he was allowed to go and roam the playground only during winter nights when the playground would be covered in thick snow and no human parents in their right mind would let their children play in the place.

Kaname reached the playground after some time, expecting it to be totally vacant. However, his breath hitched as he caught sight of a lone child playing on the snow in the middle of the night. The children's park was almost filled with his innocently sweet and delectable scent. The coldness of the weather could do nothing to obscure it. _Or rather, Kaname thought that the child's mouthwatering scent might have been a lot stronger during summer nights…_

Before he could even stop himself, he found his feet steadily approaching the child with steps dulled by the snow.

The child seemed to be around six or seven, basing from his height. His short silver-colored hair looked so silky and soft, totally complimenting the snowy background. His small hands were trying to make snow balls despite the fact that they almost looked frozen in the cold. The child's back was on him and Kaname managed to approach behind the child without making a single sound.

"What are you doing here alone, child?" He found himself voicing.

The brunette saw the child stiffen before he slowly turned around.

The first things to register in Kaname's mind were amethyst colors – rare and delicate, pure and innocent. _The eyes of a child…_ Those eyes looked at him innocently, as if he was someone pure and harmless too. _And Kaname could only stare…_ The air smelled so good and the blood inside that thin porcelain-looking skin looked tantalizing. He could feel his heart thumping fast inside his chest and his hands trembled in excitement and delight. And yet, he could only continue to stare dumbly at the child.

 _He's… so beautiful…_

Those amethyst eyes blinked at him. "Onii-san? Are you alright?"

Kaname snapped back to reality at that, his eyes barely maintaining their chocolate color. He felt that any sudden movement from the child would cause the beast inside him to treat the poor boy as prey and he would then instinctively start hunting. _There's no way this innocent prey could outrun him…_

"Why are you here alone?" Kaname repeated his question as he bent forward a little, wanting to talk to the little one at an eye level.

The child blinked again, not at all bothered that his question wasn't answered. "I'm looking for my toy."

Kaname blinked at that. The boy surely didn't look like he's searching for something. In fact, the child looked as if he's enjoying his alone time in the park. "It's dangerous here." Kaname voiced as he patted the small one on the head. "You should wait for tomorrow before you start looking again and return home for now. Your parents might be worried."

The child pouted. "But… I don't have parents…" He then fidgeted as he added with a smaller voice, "I live in the orphanage."

Something tugged at the brunette's chest at the sight of those sad amethyst eyes. _The child was an orphan._ "Then… shouldn't you go back to the orphanage now? I can accompany you–"

"No, please don't!" The child cut him off. He immediately shook his head as he looked at Kaname with tearful eyes. "Miss Sara will get angry and hit me… if she finds out I lost one of the orphanage toys…" He then pouted as he tried to persuade the older boy to not bring him back.

The brunette sighed as he relented. There was no way he could say no to those cute pouting lips. "Alright. I'll help you look for a bit." _Although, he was bit curious and at the same time a little angry… who was this Sara whom Zero was so afraid of..?_

"You will help?" The child's expression brightened considerably and he smiled at Kaname in gratitude. "Thank you!" He then caught the vampire off-guard by locking him in a tight and warm hug.

And then Kaname's cheeks colored up and his eyes widened when he felt the child's fast beating heart so close to his own erratically beating one. He didn't know how he knew it. _Something deep and instinctual reverberated inside his chest and he just knew._ This boy… his heart belonged to this boy. _This boy, in turn, belonged only to him._

His heart was calling out to the heart in front of him and it was very difficult to then almost heard his mother's voice again.

" _Kaname… you should be careful who you give your heart to… because once you've given it to someone else, there's no getting it back..."_

The brunette closed his eyes as he hugged the innocent child back. "Mother… it's too late." He voiced as he inhaled the silver hair and returned the embrace.

"Nii-san?" The child called out unsurely when Kaname didn't let go even after a few minutes already passed. He wasn't struggling but he wasn't entirely comfortable either.

"Call me Kaname." The brunette voiced quietly, feeling his heart leap from his chest when the child repeated it.

"Kaname." The small child giggled as he pulled away from the hug, his eyes full of life and mirth. "I'm Zero!"

"Zero…" Kaname smiled at the child, letting the name of his beloved roll out his tongue sensually. Zero, too innocent to know any better, didn't realize anything. The brunette could almost feel the beast within him growl in deep want and need. _He wanted to own Zero…_ Even so, his control was stronger than he thought. "Alright, let's look for your toy now."

The two of them spent their time in the park, looking for the lost toy while playing at the same time. Kaname made sure to stay a little farther away the whole time in fear that he might suddenly just rip the throat of the poor boy and drink all of his mouthwatering blood. The beast within him kept on urging him to have a taste but he knew better than to try. _It was a mating instinct._ However, the child in front of him was human. _Zero would definitely die._ Instead, he tried his best to just watch the child from afar while Zero ran all over the park without a care in the world, his laughter echoing in the cold night, making Kaname shiver in delight.

After a while, Zero tripped on something covered in the snow. Kaname was about to approach in worry but he stopped himself lest he finally lose his control. Instead, he watched as Zero slowly stood up in confusion before his eyes widened in glee and surprise when he saw what made him trip.

"Kaname!" He called to the brunette who was still looking at him with great fondness. "I found it!" He raised up his toy soldier in the air, looking so happy at the fact that he found it.

Kaname beamed at him, looking mesmerized at the sight of a happy and grinning Zero. He immediately ignored the beast which threatened to cloud his judgment. To his dread, however, Zero actually ran towards him and hugged him again.

His control was slipping away and the delectable scent of his beloved person was awfully hard to resist. He wanted to bite Zero so badly his fangs almost hurt. Not to mention the sight of that delicious creamy neck in plain sight below him was making him gulp in longing. His eyes had turned into glowing crimson orbs after a while and he immediately closed them, not wanting the boy to see him for who he truly was – a monster.

"Kaname?" He could feel Zero's worried gaze on him. "Are you alright?" The brunette felt those cold hands cup up his cheeks but he still refused to open his eyes or his mouth. Zero would see his fangs too. "You look like you're in pain…" Now the child's voice sounded hurt too.

He locked the child in a tight embrace and held Zero's face close to his chest so the latter wouldn't be able to look at him. "I'm fine, Zero." He gulped in heart-shattering loneliness just at the prospect of having to say goodbye to the boy so soon. "You really should go home now. It's getting too late… and too cold…"

"Are you cold?" Zero asked again, doing his best to look up despite the hand holding his head firmly in place. "Is that why you're in pain?"

"That's right…" Kaname voiced quietly as he finally realized the gravity of the situation. _How… could this happen..?_ There's no way he could become Zero's mate. _Zero was human… so pure and innocent and fragile…_ Kaname would only defile him, drag him down into a world of darkness and blood. Not to mention there was always the fear of accidentally killing him. Kaname found himself craving Zero so much to the point that it was almost making him insane… _It would be better not to see him anymore…_ "Farewell, Zero."

He didn't trust his monstrous side anymore so he simply pulled away from the hug and turned around, intending to leave right there and then. However, Zero immediately hugged him from behind, his small trembling hands keeping him in place.

"Don't leave me!" He started sobbing, surprising Kaname a lot. "Did I do something wrong..? Is that why nobody likes me..? Even my parents left me behind… Please don't leave me…" By the end of his statement, he was already crying in earnest. "Please… don't say goodbye like that... Kaname…"

Kaname gritted his teeth. He couldn't ignore it. _So this was the so-called curse of the pureblood…_ He had given his heart to Zero. Or rather, Zero had rightfully stolen it from him. And thus, just the sound of those anguished voice was enough to make his resolve crumble. He could not leave this child alone in the park.

 _And yet… his thirst for the child's blood was getting so strong he was almost losing it…_

"Zero, please run…" Kaname voiced quietly as he tried his best to control his bloodlust. Zero shook his head from behind him so the brunette had no choice but to scare the child away. "I said run!"

Zero was forced to pull away when Kaname suddenly turned around and faced him. His amethyst eyes widened as he stared wordlessly at the boy in front of him.

Kaname's eyes were glowing crimson and his fangs protruded from between his slightly parted lips. He could see his monstrous vampire self reflected into those scared amethyst orbs and Zero trembled in fright at the sight of him. His small mouth could only form one word. "Vampire…"

The sight of those scared amethyst orbs hurt Kaname greatly. _But it was the only way…_ "Run, Zero." Even his voice was trembling from too much self-control. And yet, he knew he was really losing it. _Zero really needed to run soon…_

Zero's lips trembled as he wiped his forgotten tears with the back of his hands. He wanted to take a step back and run away from the vampire in front of him. _And yet…_ He saw those glowing crimson eyes filled such pain and loneliness and he knew he could not leave Kaname alone in the cold and darkness of the night. He fisted his small hands as he tearfully voiced, "Y-You… i-i-i-if you… want to e-eat me…" His breath hitched as those crimson orbs stared at him, their color darkening as the owner slowly lost control of his rationality. "You… Y-You can… eat me…" The last words were so quiet but Zero knew he meant them.

Kaname almost choked back a sob when he heard those words. _A child as small as Zero shouldn't be saying them…_ And yet, those were the last words he heard as he finally lost even the smallest control he had.

Zero was abandoned by his parents when he was really young and the orphanage was the only place he knew. And yet, it was never a home to him. Miss Sara was very strict and she never showed them any affection at all. She would always hit him whenever he made even the slightest mistake and the other kids always bullied him because of his strange-colored hair. Everyone said that his parents abandoned him because he was the son of a demon – his silver hair a proof of it. He was very lonely in that orphanage.

That's why he was so happy when Kaname chose to play with him, not at all bothered by his hair. The brunette was kind to him too, trying to find his toy soldier together with him in the cold when none of the passing adults even tried to talk to him earlier.

That's why he didn't mind. If it was Kaname eating him, then it's fine. He was scared and trembling all over but it's fine. _Because Kaname was kind…_ He just happened to be a vampire, that's all.

And before he could continue his inner musing, he looked up when Kaname's hand touched his chin and arched his neck to one side while the brunette's other hand tore his shirt off his shoulder. The lips which ghosted over his neck tickled his skin but he was still filled with intense fear. He tried his best to calm down since he knew he gave his permission to Kaname anyway. Instead, he hugged the brunette tightly just as those scary fangs pierced his skin.

The sound of his cry echoed all throughout the whole park but he immediately caught himself and instead bit Kaname's shoulder too. He didn't want Kaname to think that he was too scared. His tears ran down quietly as he felt those long incisors bury themselves so deep he felt like he would black out from the pain. And yet, the intense pleasure which raked his whole body the moment Kaname started sucking blood was the one thing he didn't expect. He hugged Kaname tighter as he shivered and blinked at the brunette in daze, not understanding where the pleasure was coming from and why everything felt so good.

"Kaname…" He voiced just as his vision started blacking out. _He was glad that it didn't hurt so much…_ Well, it did but then the intense pleasure replaced the pain almost immediately so it was fine.

Kaname's closed eyes immediately opened wide when he heard his name being called by Zero. And his eyes widened even more when he finally realized the monstrosity that he was doing. He immediately let go of the small child and looked at the damage he had done. Zero slumped on the ground the moment the brunette's hold on him ceased.

"Z-Zero…" Kaname's whole body trembled at the sight of the small child lying on the snow-filled ground in front of him, unmoving. His clothes were dyed red and his neck and cheek were a mess. He was about to shake the child awake but then he saw his hands which were filled with the innocent blood of his beloved. "Zero!" He screamed the child's name, his voice echoing in the night air. It didn't sound like his own.

Before he knew what was going on, his tears had already fallen as he scooped the younger male in his arms. "Zero…" He sobbed as he felt the child's life dwindling.

"Don't cry…" His chocolate-colored eyes immediately sought amethyst ones and found them almost lifeless. And yet, a small hand did its best to wipe the tears from his face as Zero tried to smile at him. "I'm glad… I won't have to be abandoned anymore…"

And that was the last straw.

Before Kaname knew what he was doing, he was already running in vampire speed back to his manor. "Mother! Father!" He shouted, face still very much filled with tears as he made the door explode with his power when nobody answered.

His parents Juuri and Haruka came running down the staircase to see what was going on. Both of their eyes widened at the sight of their bloodied child carrying an almost lifeless smaller child in his arms. Both parents were in deep shock to realize that their son must have bitten the child in his arms.

"Mother, please save him!" Kaname begged as he immediately rushed forward to his parents. "Please… save Zero!"

Haruka didn't wait any longer as he immediately took the small child from his son's arms. "Follow me." His voice was clipped and hurried.

He put the child on the couch and then immediately ushered Kaname over to them. "Did you bite him?"

Kaname's eyes were wide with fear and pain and tears but he still nodded. "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…"

"Oh, Kaname…" Juuri immediately enveloped her son in a warm hug.

"He's already on the brink of death." Haruka's expression was hard, but his concern for his son was overwhelming. "There is only one way to save him now."

"I'll do anything!" Kaname immediately answered, surprising his parents a lot.

Haruka nodded in understanding. "Then, move here in front of this child and give him your blood. Make sure he drinks it. This way, you will be able to bind your soul together."

Kaname didn't understand the situation but he immediately relented. He didn't care about anything else, as long as he could save Zero.

"Haruka… are you sure this is fine..? They will become Blood Mates." Juuri looked worried but her husband simply shook his head.

"This child…" Haruka looked at his son's disheveled expression and felt his anguished aura. "This child holds our son's heart. Kaname will lose his mind and fall into insanity if we were to let this child die."

Juuri's eyes widened at that. Now that her husband mentioned it, there was no way Kaname would cry for a stranger… or cry at all for that matter. Purebloods just wouldn't shed tears even if their family were to be killed in front of them. The only one who could make them do the lowly act of crying or even begging was if their beloved person was concerned. _And Kaname just did both…_

Now the two of them just hoped above all else that the child would love their son too… or else their son had just bound himself for eternity to someone who didn't love him…

Kaname didn't know what to do at first. His whole mind was in disarray and he had no idea how to proceed. He let himself calm down a bit as he tried to think. He then let his instinct take over once more… since it was also the one responsible for everything. His eyes turned glowing crimson again as his fangs elongated again.

He pierced his palm and sucked a gulp of his blood from there before he touched Zero's cold cheek. It was already cold and Kaname sobbed again when he felt it. However, he willed his trembling hands to stay in place as he aligned his mouth with Zero's small one. The moment he felt those lips on his own were blissful, except for the fact that they were also cold. He used his tongue to part them so he could enter the younger male's mouth easier. He then let the blood flow to Zero's mouth. He used a bit of power to make sure the liquid went past the child's throat.

Juuri and Haruka watched in silence as their son did his best to give life to his beloved once again. They were both worried but at the same time relieved. _The blood wasn't late yet…_ They could feel the presence of the only human in the house turning slowly into a presence of another vampire.

Kaname repeated his action a few times until he could already feel those lips warm again. When they were warmed enough, the brunette sobbed for an entirely different reason. He hugged Zero close to his chest as he gave the child another kiss. _A true kiss this time…_ "I'm sorry, Zero… I'm so sorry…" His voice was whispered but they were true and sincere. _He couldn't believe he was such a monster… to be able to almost kill even the one person whom he would love for the rest of eternity…_

After a while, those amethyst orbs slowly opened. Zero still looked dazed, his mind surely still hazy too.

"Zero!" Kaname called with such warmth and delight as he tightened his embrace. "Zero… you're alive…" He kissed the child's hair repeatedly and his forehead too. He then kissed the child's cheeks and then his nose.

Zero blinked at the action and immediately scrunched up his nose when he felt foreign lips on it. "Kaname..?" He called unsurely.

Kaname gritted his teeth as he tearfully glared at the younger male. "You idiot!" He hit the top of Zero's head, much to everyone's surprise. "Why didn't you run?!" But then he locked Zero in a tight embrace again even before the child could answer.

Zero looked up at him then, still wearing an innocent expression. "I didn't want to abandon you, Kaname. I'm not like my parents."

Juuri sniffed tearfully at that, totally moved by the younger child's words. "He's too cute!" She voiced as Haruka comforted her. Her eyes then turned determined as she looked at her husband, much to Haruka's dread. "Let's get them married immediately."

"M-Married?" Zero blushed at that as he looked at Kaname with wide, innocent eyes. "I'll be a wife?"

Kaname gulped at the sight of the cute newborn vampire in front of him. "Yes, you'll be my blood mate... for eternity."

"I won't be abandoned anymore..?" Zero looked at those chocolate eyes again, waiting in bated breath to hear the brunette's answer.

Kaname looked at him with a serious expression as he cupped those chubby cheeks with his hands. "I will never abandon you, Zero. We will be together always… for the rest of our time." Zero's eyes widened at that. He then giggled in delight as he hugged Kaname tightly.

"I love Kaname!"

"Yes!" Juuri voiced even before Kaname himself could answer. "I will immediately make marriage preparations!" She was way too happy that not even Haruka could reason out with her. She immediately ran towards the staircase in vampire speed and they heard her calling some other vampire for the reception.

The brunette heir somehow scowled at the way his parents watched his love story unfold like they were watching some soap opera. His gaze then turned to his father. "We are still too young to get married."

Haruka sighed at that. "I know." He then heard Juuri's excited voice upstairs as she started calling this time about the wedding gown. "Just let her be for now. I'm sure she will realize it sooner or later too."

"Father," Kaname voiced as he looked at Zero before his gaze turned to Haruka again. "Thank you… I don't know what I would have done if Zero died."

Haruka could still feel Kaname's distressed and awfully dark aura and he knew Kaname would have probably killed himself if he had not managed to save his mate. "There's no way we won't help you. We're your family." His soft gaze then turned to the innocent Zero who was looking at them both. "And from now on, Zero-kun is part of our family too."

Zero's eyes widened at that just as he blushed. "I am?" When the two Kurans nodded, the child giggled in delight again. But then his expressions turned into confusion as he furrowed his eyebrows. "I feel thirsty…"

Kaname's eyes widened at that. _Well, he did drink a lot from Zero earlier…_ And the silver-haired child also needed blood since he was transformed into a vampire without any prior preparation. _Of course, he'd be thirsty…_ But then he was worried on how to tell that to Zero. _That he's… no longer human…_

Haruka chose that moment to exit the living room in silence as he figured Kaname would need to talk to Zero alone. The older Kuran then went upstairs too, most likely to follow his overly excited wife and remind her that Zero was just a child.

Meanwhile, Kaname raked his mind on how to tell Zero the truth. In the end, he could not lie to his mate just to save his skin. _He just hoped Zero wouldn't hate him afterwards…_

"Zero…" He allowed the younger vampire to sit beside him but he sat slanted so he's facing Zero. He then cupped the child's cheeks again and made Zero focus on him. "I'm so sorry for biting you. I could not control myself. I have given my heart to you and my desire to have you is much too great to control. I'm so sorry…"

Zero blinked at that. He knew Kaname was apologizing. But he just couldn't understand why. Kaname said he lost control, meaning it wasn't really his fault. And Zero even told him earlier that it was fine too. "Never mind that, Kaname. I'm really thirsty!"

Kaname heaved a shaky sigh at that. "I know… That's why I'm sorry. You were dying and I had no other choice but to turn you into one of us." He kissed Zero's forehead before he kissed him chastely on the lips, earning him another blush from the child. "You're a vampire now, Zero, just like me."

Zero's eyes widened at that. He looked at Kaname in fear as he shook his head.

"Zero." Kaname held his cheeks to make him focus again. "Please… forgive me."

However, Zero continued to look at him in fear. "Does that mean I might… b-bite you too..?" He's already teary-eyed by the end of his statement. "W-What if I also lose control… and bite you too much..?"

Kaname smiled at that. _He thought Zero feared him…_ To think the child's concern was his safety of all things. "You will never do that." He then unbuttoned his bloodied long sleeves and let the clothing fall off his shoulder. "Now, bite me."

"No! I might hurt you!" Zero shook his head vehemently even as his eyes turned into glowing crimson at the sight of the exposed creamy neck and his small fangs protruded from his lips.

"Do you not trust me, Zero?" Kaname creased his eyebrows in a reprimanding manner.

Zero looked up at him with unshed tears, his glowing crimson orbs a total sight to behold. "…I trust you."

Kaname smiled and brought the child's face to his neck. "Drink as much as you want."

Zero whimpered at that. He didn't want to lose control. But he couldn't deny the delicious scent of Kaname's neck any longer. Slowly, his mouth opened and his cute fangs grazed the Kuran heir's skin. He then slowly sank them and was surprised to learn that drinking from Kaname felt really good. Not to mention his blood tasted really good too. He heard Kaname moan his name so he knew that Kaname must not be in pain. _He was glad…_

After a while, Zero finished drinking and shyly licked his lips. Kaname watched him, totally captivated at the sight of his mate looking deeply satisfied with his blood.

"It wasn't all that bad, was it?" Kaname asked. He smiled when he received a shy nod. "You can always tell me whenever you're thirsty. I will never say no to you." He then gave the child another chaste kiss on the lips, to which Zero secretly liked.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"He's very young to be turned." Haruka voiced as he looked at Juuri in worry. "I don't know how we can explain this to the Association. They might treat Zero-kun as Level E and harm him. He will be hunted down mercilessly. We won't let that happen but I still feel worry for Kaname. This is the first time a child as young as Zero-kun has been turned into a vampire. They would usually be drained dry since their bloods are so pure and innocent…"

"I know what you mean. Even if Zero is a Level D, they will think that a mere child cannot possibly uphold the secrecy of our race." Juuri answered before she shook her head and looked at her husband in determination. "No, the Association won't realize it."

"What do you mean?" Haruka questioned.

Juuri looked at him with a serious expression. "We just need to formally adopt him and give him our surname."

"Even if you do that, the Association will still know–"

"He's still young… very young." Juuri said with determination in her eyes. "If all three of us will give him our blood, his body will still accept it as its own and change accordingly. He can still have a noble standing… if not a pureblood."

Haruka sighed at that. They knew it was wrong on so many levels but their main priority is protecting Kaname and Zero. "You're right. We will have to take turns in giving him blood everyday. Probably within a year, his human side will gradually disappear to the point where no one will even realize he's once human in origin."

"I hope it's for the best." Juuri closed her eyes as she was held in a tight embrace.

Haruka hugged her tight as he nodded. And then he gulped. "Um, Juuri?" When she looked up at him, he continued. "Don't you think they're still too young to get married? Shouldn't we postpone it..?"

Juuri looked aghast at that. "What are you talking about? The marriage has nothing to do with us adopting Zero! The marriage will continue! I already asked a tailor to come here tomorrow to have his wedding gown made!"

Haruka closed his eyes as he inwardly sighed in defeat. _Sorry, Kaname._ "Of course, my love. We will have those two married in the soonest time possible."

Juuri looked satisfied at that.

 **.**

 **.END.**

 **.**

 **Ren-sama's Note:**

 **Well, that's it! Tell me what you think! No flames please!**


End file.
